Party Rose
250px |health = 100 |variant of = Rose |weapon = Party Thistles |abilities = Party Time! Time Snare Arcane Enigma Goatify |rarity = Legendary}} Party Rose is a Legendary Rose variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. When the Party Rose gets enough vanquishes, she will enter Party Time, which makes her move faster and deal higher damage, similar to the Computer Scientist's Crunch Mode. Party Rose cannot be unlocked through normal methods, which are sticker packs. Instead, the player must open Infinite Infinity chests in Infinity Time to get her stickers, and that means he or she has to collect at least 25,000 Time Shards in that mode. Descriptions Stickerbook description There's never a dull moment when Party Rose comes around. Her Party Thistle fireworks routinely keep the Plant forces partying well past their bedtimes. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill her meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Update history Graveyard Variety Pack DLC *Reduced weapon damage from 10 to 7 *Reduced Party Time! damage from 15 to 11 *Changed the way the projectiles look *Reduced weapon homing Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * Increased maximum tracking angle by 5 degrees * Increased lock-on distance by 5m * Slightly increased reticle to target lock-on angle Primary weapon A Party Rose's fully upgraded weapon called Party Thistles. *The damage at all ranges is 8. *The ammo clip is 18. *The reload time is 2 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is full-auto *The bloom is low *The weapon has a homing effect that can lock on an enemy. *The weapon has a legendary meter which can be obtained into an ability called "Party Time!." *The Party Time! damage is 12. Abilities Party Time! Party Time! is the passive legendary ability exclusive to the Party Rose. Passively, getting Vanquishes fills the bar and once it is full, she will activate Party Time! While Party Time! is active, the Party Rose will gain a noticeable speed and damage boost which will last until the bar is depleted. The player cannot extend Party Time! by getting vanquishes whilst it is active. Time Snare Party Rose places a Time Snare on the ground which creates a large red cloud and slows down all zombies who are caught in it, leaving them slow and easy to take out for a few seconds. Arcane Enigma Turns Party Rose into pure energy, making her immune to damage and allows herself to deal a small amount of damage to nearby zombies. Goatify Transforms any zombies hit by her into goats, which leaves them practically defenseless, possessing nothing but a unique ramming attack. If these goatified zombies are hurt enough or a certain amount of time passes, they turn back to their original form. It is worth noting that the Party Rose can transform multiple zombies per spell if she hits more than one. Strategies With Party Rose suffers greatly from being a Party variant, and dealing with the new balance changes of her vanilla counterpart, making her a very situational and very weak option compared to other Rose variants. Party Rose appreciates the minor damage bonus and the speed bonus provided by "Party Time!" but it will be very difficult to achieve this mode for times you need it, whether against the AI or against players, since its damage output is shockingly weak until then. A strategy to achieve the Party Time is vanquishing one zombie at a time or hide if low on health. Use spells as in danger. If you are in Party Time, activating Arcane Enigma stops the Party Time. Against The only thing you need to be wary of is her crowd control ability, as her thistles are very weak and only reach slightly above the damage her vanilla counterpart can achieve once it enters "Party Time!". It will be rare to see this variant on the battlefield, but as always, avoid her spells and you will have no issue dealing with it. Gallery PartyRoseStickerBook.PNG|Party Rose as she appears in the Stickerbook Party Rose unlocked.png|Party Rose unlocked Party Time!.png|Party Rose using Party Time! Party Thistles.png|Attacking PvZ- Garden Warfare 2- OP Party Rose on Great White North Party Hero Showcase.png|Party Rose's special showcase, along with Captain Partyman Trivia *When Party Time! is activated, the ballad jam played by the Boombox Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is played. *Similar to many other Legendary variants, she is eighties-themed. *She is implied to be one of the three agents who got sucked into infinity in the mid-1980s, according to the Dave-bot 3000.1. Category:Plants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rose variants Category:Plant variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants